gaminginiafandomcom-20200214-history
M40
M4 is an American Weapon, designed for US Military. Watch Dogs The Biometric Assault Rifle is an assault rifle that appears to be based on the in-game ACR, which is inspired by the Magpul Masada/ Remington ACR. The entirety of the weapon features a grayscale camouflage. The barrel featured on the gun is the 266.7mm (10.5 inch) length option. The lower receiver, upper receiver, five-sided handguard design and top picatinny rail featured on the assault rifle appear near identical to the Remington ACR. The firearm also features a shorter rail on all other flat faces of the handguard (more rearward than those of the Remington ACR however). The assault rifle also features a folding butt-stock (similar in design to that of the Bushmaster ACR telescoping/folding stock). The gun also appears to utilize magazines similar in appearance to the Magpul PMAG, fitted with Gen M3 PMAG Ranger Plates. The magazines for the BAR are also finished with a camo wrap. Performance The special feature of this assault rifle is that it employs a biometric palm scanner around the pistol grip, limiting its use to the first person that gets hold of it. The gun has identical range, damage and accuracy to the base model ACR, but with a higher rate of fire, and as such makes the BAR one of the best assault rifles available. Variations * ACR (Standard) * Biometric Rifle (Camo) Locations * It is an exclusive weapon of the Signature Shot Pack, but it is not available until the player completes the mission "A Wrench in the Works" (Act I, Mission 08). Trivia * It is one of 12 5-star weapons in Watch Dogs. GTA Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' GTA III's rendition has considerably lower quality than its successors, resembling the Armalite AR-10, judging by the handguard and the overall shape. The fact that the AR-10 fires 7.62x51mm ammunition as opposed to the less powerful 5.56x45mm ammo of M4/M16 rifles possibly explains why this weapon was far more powerful per shot than the M4-type rifles of later games, and the 7.62x39mm AK47. This is a rather odd choice, since the AR-10 is a considerably old rifle that was mostly in service in European countries (Such as Germany, Portugal and Italy) during the 50s and the 60s, and is therefore considerably hard to find in America. The weapon has a 60 round magazine, even though the in-game magazine model looks like a regular 30-round AR magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' GTA: Vice City's rifle is modeled after a Colt Model 733, but with the front sight facing backwards. It is called 'M4' in-game (Which is anachronistic, as the M4 was not introduced until 1994). Originally, the beta featured an assault rifle that resembled an M16A2, but it was later replaced by the current model. It also appears to have an aftermarket crane stock. The beta rifle's model can still be found in the game files and can be seen in the intro cutscene. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' GTA: San Andreas reuses the model from GTA: Vice City, again called 'M4' in-game (And again inaccurate since the game is set in 1992). In the mission Stowaway, a government agent is shown holding a camouflaged variant of a Colt M16A1. This, however, is never available to use in-game. This was probably a beta model. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' In GTA: Liberty City Stories, it once again uses the GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas model. With the game being set in 1998, the name M4 is now used correctly. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' GTA: Vice City Stories features a rifle resembling the M16A1, named 'Assault Rifle' in-game. It uses a similar model from the previously mentioned San Andreas mission Stowaway, sans the camouflage. Lance Vance again refers to it as an "M4" during a mission, which is an anachronism. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' GTA IV features a rifle based on the Colt M4A1, titled 'Carbine Rifle' in-game. This version is accurate both in timeline and overall features, including accurate weapon specs such as rate of fire, magazine size and appearance. Interestingly, the carry handle has been replaced with an aftermarket drum sight. It also has "Property Of Liberty City Arms" stamped where the magazine release is normally found, probably a reference to the "Property Of U.S. Govt" stamped on real-life government-owned M4A1s in the United States. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' GTA: Chinatown Wars's rendition is difficult to identify, but it is has a full stock and long barrel, and the triangular hand guard as seen on the HUD suggests it is based on the Colt M16A1. It has, much like in GTA: San Andreas, a 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V's rendition of the Carbine Rifle is based on a mishmash of different AR-15s, featuring almost identical parts (with regards to the lower receiver, especially the magazine well, and also the gas block) that was possibly influenced by the Remington R5 RGP and Heckler & Koch HK416 . The pistol grip seems to be a combination between both Ergo and Hogue grips. The trigger housing is similar to the Magpul Enhanced Trigger Guard. The upper receiver seems to be influenced by the VLTOR MUR-1 upper receiver, with a raised Picatinny rail, similar to the HK416. It also has dual mounted iron sights on the main Picatinny rail. There are also some influences from a Daniel Defense DDM4V7, notably the handguard, which is the Daniel Defense Modular Floating Rail (MFR) 9.0, and complete with an aftermarket buttstock. In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the Carbine Rifle's textures are much more detailed, having stampings and pins on the receiver that aren't visible on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. It is manufactured by the Austrian company Vom Feuer, as seen inscribed in the updated model (which may be again an allusion to HK416 - being an American design produced by a company from a German-speaking country). Category:Weapons Category:Games Category:Gaming Category:Modern Games